Conventional prior art lock assemblies typically include a lock plug selectively rotatably disposed within a housing structure and a specially-encoded key for turning the lock plug with respect thereto. In use, such lock assemblies may be "changed" to accept a different key by removing, reconfiguring, and reinstalling the existing lock plug or by removing the existing lock plug and replacing it with a different lock plug. Either procedure, however, typically requires ample time, specialized equipment, and/or a skilled locksmith.